La Vuelta de La Vida
by Vero15
Summary: Cuando lo que era, ya no es. Cuando lo que no era, cambia y ahora es. Cuando la verdad dentro de tu alma, sale a flote, pero es tarde. Cuando sentis que te volves loco. Cuando solo la queres ver. Pero, siempre hay un pero...


Debo aclarar que por cierto lenguaje adulto, la clasificación es M. No van a encontrar Lemmos, así que, si estaba emocionado por eso, lamento decepcionarte.

La historia vino a mi cabeza, por una canción Esta en negrita la letra del tema. Trate de combinarlo lo mejor que pude. Quiere ser sincera con ustedes, y mostrarle la fuente de mi inspiración. al final les dejo el nombre del tema.

Gracias por leer. Espero les guste y una Pequeña Opinión!

Beso enorme!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba yo, y la famosa y hermosa rubia Tanya Denali nos encontrábamos en una playa, el sol bañaba toda la costa, el viento suavemente despeinaba mi pelo, el paisaje era hermoso, pero no tan impresionante como esa rubia que se acercaba sensualmente caminando hacia mí, con un micro bikini.

Yo recostado en la arena, apoyado sobre mis codos, la observaba, deleitándome. Sonrió más que pervertida mente antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en mi abdomen. Tan placentero y excitante.

Mmm… Definitivamente si..

Fue prácticamente imposible controlar el impulso de acercarme a ella y hacer que se acerque más a mí, la tome de su lindo y duro trasero para acercarla más a mí. Y comenzamos una batalla de fricción, en el que el ganador seria quien logre sacar más suspiros y gemidos del otro.

Ella comenzó a moverse circularme y creí que la muerte vendría por mi, era demasiado, no pude evitarlo, nos gire para quedar sobre ella.

_- ¿Quieres jugar bebe?_

Ella solo contesto carcajeando. Y movió su pelvis incitándome.

_- Mmm, Tanya, nena…_

Acto seguido, lo que sucedió, no era lo que pensé, sentí una fuerte cachetada y mis ojos se abrieron, se abrieron en verdad, mostrándome, que no estaba ni en la playa, ni con la famosa modelo.

No, nada de eso, estaba en mi departamento y bajo mio, tratando de empujar mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, estaba Bella. Oh, rayos.

- Hazte a un lado, asno! – exigió.

- Nena, ¿que pasa? – le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

- ¿Que pasa? Sueñas con otra y estas a punto de hacerlo conmigo, idiota!

- **Sabes que no sueño con vos al dormir, no es bueno soñar con los ángeles de hoy. **

- Eres un mentiroso y canalla! Déjame salir de aquí. – era increíble como la tenia encarcelada con mi cuerpo. Es tan pequeña pero no por eso menos agraciada. Diablos, era una hermosa morena.

**- Sabes que miento siempre que hay una buena ocasión.** – dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa torcida, con la que sabia que caería a mis pies.

Pero para mi sorpresa, eso la molesto aun mas, a tal punto que me encajo un rodillaso en mi parte noble. Maldición. Mujer con carácter!

- Diablos Bella. – gemí mientras caía a un lado de ella en la cama para poder dedicarle un poco de atención a mi maltraído pene.

**- **Eres lo peor que he conocido. ¿Como te atreves? – grito furiosa mientras juntaba su ropa repartida por toda mi habitación para cambiarse.

- Linda, no te enojes y yo no me enojare por lo que acabas de hacerme. Es un trato, ¿quieres? – su mirada enervada de pura furia me traspaso como si fueran flechas. Cielos, menos mal que las miradas no matan!

- Vete a la mierda. – grito y se encamino para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Con una velocidad sobrehumana la alcance antes de que lo logre. La volví a encerrar con mi cuerpo contra la pared. Su mirara era de completo desprecio. La había cagado monumentalmente.

No podía perderla, no tan rápido, hacia solo dos semanas que nos conocíamos y fue una grata sorpresa ver que detrás de esa bibliotecaria sexi con aura de santa, era una experta en el arte del amor, y tenia una pasión y entrega que segaba. Necesitaba unas cuantas sesiones mas con ella.

- Para, hablemos.

- No hay nada de que hablar! Sabia que eras idiota, pero no tanto!

**- También sabes que un consejero me dijo "hecho el amor, hecho la trampa" y al pie de la letra sigo ese hermoso consejo cruel. **

- Eso no es excusa suficiente para ser un repulsivo asno, déjame salir de una vez o nuevamente mi rodilla visitara tu entrepierna. – como respuesta automática, mi cuerpo se alejó y ella aprovecho a abrir la puerta y caminar furiosa por el pasillo.

- Bella, por favor, te pido disculpas, dime que más quieres. – pregunte mientras la perseguía de cerca.

- No, se, respeto tal vez, quizás amor. – dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Amor?

- Sabes que eso es complicado. Creí que dijimos algo sin compromisos. Solo diversión. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo, no …

**- "El que no arriesga no gana" - dijiste **

**- "El que arriesga puede morir por amor" - te dije y comprendiste que no iba ser yo. El que cubra tu cuerpo en noches de frio. El que te regale rosas sin espinas. El que aparte de ser sexo sea un amigo. El que derroche amor en cada esquina. **

No, no estaba preparado para eso. Las cursilerías no formaban parte de mi vida desde hace mas de 10 años y eso que solo tengo 26. Me prometi no volver a enamorarme después de lo que paso con Irina, no, solo sexo de una noche o relaciones a corto plazo un mes máximo dos todo variaba según como era en el sexo. Y con Bella definitivamente llegaríamos a los dos meses o mas.

**- "Tanto te cuesta dar besos a una sola? Te juro que amor nunca te va faltar". **– aseguraste y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír nerviosamente.

**- ¿Que amor? Eso no importa, lo que importa es variedad. **– llegue a lamentar lo sincero que fui, sus ojos se cristalizaron con lagrimas que rogan salir y ahora si, me sentía un asno. Odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer.

**- "Es Mejor ser presa un hombre y no el polvo insípido y oscuro de mas de dos" - dijiste y comprendí que no ibas a ser vos la que comparta mis besos con cualquiera, la que pise fuerte el acelerador, la que quiera hacerlo de muchas maneras, la que sepa bien fingir cuando no haya amor. **

- Yo no puedo, lo lamento. – respondí entre enojado y triste. Ella sabia bien que era sin compromiso, como después de tan poco tiempo me exige esto. Y todo por un maldito sueño con una famosa a la cual nunca voy a conocer. Tal vez. No era el momento de soñar algo así, después de la tremenda noche de pasión que pasamos, pero como controlar mi inconsciente.

- Entonces es el fin. – dijo abriendo la puerta.- si me acosté contigo es porque me sentí enamorada de el guapo doctor, que iba en sus horas libres a leer. Parecías tan culto y sofisticado, pero comprobé que eres igual que cualquier otro. Nunca me tendría que haber fijado en ti. – me dijo con odio. Y dando un portazo que prometía jamás volver a pisar mi casa.

Pasaron horas hasta que logre dormirme de nuevo. Las palabras de Bella se repetían en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. "_Eres un asno", "te juro que amor nunca te va a faltar", "amor"_. Como no me di cuenta que ella sentía algo de mi. No era normal tanta pasión, tanta entrega, tanto… tanto amor, definitivamente, si no hubiera estado tan ciego, habría visto que era amor.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y mas que persona, parecía un zombi, termine por pedir mis vacaciones atrasadas porque ni en el trabajo conseguía concentrarme.

Bella y sus palabras rondaban en mi cabeza desde aquella noche. Todos los días sus ojos tristes y llorosos invadían mis sueños. Despertaba por las noches, agitado, lleno de sudor, luego de dormir unos cuantos minutos.

Ya no salía, no tenia humor para comunicarme y relacionarme con las demás personas. Fue como un hechizo o una maldición que ella soltó sobre mi, aquella noche fatídica para mi vida.

Debía hacer algo.

Pero no estoy seguro de que.

.

.

Estaba caminado por la trascurrida calle principal de Seattle cuando la vi, estaba hermosa, como siempre, su melena caoba jugaban con el viento, sus pasos cortaron el aire en todo el lugar, en realidad, hicieron que contenga mi respiración, caminaba como una diosa, con sus delicadas curvas, contoneándose, era capaz de escuchar el sonido de sus tacos entre tanta voces de las personas.

Solo me concentraba en ella. Solo en ella.

No sabia que hacer, si seguir caminando y toparte en su camino, si quedarme en mi lugar y dejar que ella actué como prefiera o salir huyendo de la responsable de este casi mes y medio de pesadillas y de no ser mas, esa persona que fui.

Mi cabeza opto por salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no respondió, me quede petrificado, viéndola, más hermosa que nunca. Me miro y sonrió. Mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho por el fuerte latido que dio.

Camino segura hacia mí, quería decirle algo, pero solo lograba balbucear incoherencia. Su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia y hermosa. No recordaba que fuera tan bella. Y pensar que había soñado con una famosa que solo era eso, una figura estereotipo, una ficción para fantasear pero seguramente, nada real. Sentí pena y bronca de mi mismo.

- Bella. – susurre cuando freno frente a mi. No me respondió, volvió a sonreír y ataco mis labios, por unos segundos no supe que hacer, ni que pensar o sentir. Confusión. Felicidad. Agradecimiento. Pasión. Amor.

Desperté más sudoroso de lo normal. Todo era un sueño. Sentí frustración. Maldición. ¿Por qué he sido tan idiota? Por qué no me di cuenta antes? La amaba, no sabia como, ni cuando. Pero me había enamorado de ella, de una manera que desconocía. Ese episodio adolecente, no se compara en nada con esto, debía buscarla. Encontrarla. Pedirle perdón y que vuelva a mi vida.

Mire el reloj, 6:40 a.m. hora de salir de esta cama y volver a ser una persona. Me mire al espejo del baño, barba de semanas, ojeras enormes, el pelo mas largo de lo que comúnmente llevaba. Tome la afeitadora en cinco minutos la barba desapareció. Abrí uno de los cajones del botiquín donde tenía unas tijeras y torpemente, por la ansiedad que recorría mi cuerpo corte mi pelo, dejándolo medianamente al largo que lo usaba. Y el último paso fue un baño para conseguir la pulcritud abandonada hace días.

A las 8a.m. en punto estaba fuera de la biblioteca de Bella. Con una camisa azul y un jeans oscuros, de la misma manera que nos vimos la primera noche que estuvimos juntos.

Mire mi reloj, estaba impaciente. Eran las 8:02 a.m. y Bella no aparecía, lo cual era extraño porque se destaca por ser una persona muy puntual, además que ella vivía en el piso de arriba del local. Tal vez estaba enferma o le había pasado algo.

Volví a mirar el reloj y me senté en uno de los escalones, el tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía, incluso la calle estaba muy poco concurrida. Todo estaba demasiado extraño. Tal vez, seguía soñando. Tal vez nunca tuve el valor de volver a enfrentarla, de pedir perdón y remendar mi error.

Pero porque entonces no despertaba. Mire el reloj nuevamente 8:35 a.m. el tiempo pasaba lentamente, por mas que trate de perderme en mis pensamientos no conseguí nada, estaba el tiempo pasaba lentamente, por mas que trate de perderme en mis pensamientos no conseguí nada, estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, algunas mujeres mayores barrían las veredas, otras pasaban en auto o en bicicleta, otros volvían con bolsas del mercado y yo aquí, esperando.

Resignado y preocupado mire el reloj 8:45 a.m.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - escuche la conocida voz de Bella y mi corazón latió furiosamente. Levante mi mirada y me arrepentí enseguida, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué vestia como si hubiera ido a una fiesta? ¿Y quien diablos era él?

- Yo … - pero no me dejo hablar.

- Tu nada, sal de ahí, me impides entrar a mi casa. – exigió.

- Oye amigo, hazle caso a la dama. – pidió de mala manera su acompañante. Parecía que ambos venían del mismo lugar, tenían pulseras similares, ¿acaso era domingo y no me di cuenta?

- Necesito hablar contigo antes, Bella.

- Ya quedo todo mas que claro la ultima vez que hablamos. Vete. – y sus ojos flamearon de rabia.

-Pero Bella …

- Oye, ¿es que no entiendes? Te dijo que te fueras. – volvió a meterse el moreno de boca amplia, demasiado.

- ¿Y tu quien diablos eres? No te estoy hablando a ti, no te metas. – increpe acercándome peligrosamente a el. Quería golpearlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

- Ok, ok. – Bella se interpuso entre los dos. -. Toma Jacob – le dijo al moreno entregándole las llaves de su casa. – Entra, ya te alcanzo. ¿Si?

- Cualquier cosa, solo llámame. – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. Y besando su mejilla. Quise matarlo cuando paso a mi lado.

- Bella…

- Mira Edward, no me interesa lo que me digas. Ni porque viniste ahora acá. Solo hice que Jack entre porque no quiero un espectáculo. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad. Me di cuenta de cuanto me equivoque contigo.

Me quede frio, parado sin mover ni una sola articulación, el odio y el asco con el que me hablo, rompió cualquier esquema, imagine que podría tratarme así, pero nunca que fuera de esta manera. Confirmarlo es peor.

Paso a mi lado esquivándome, sin ni siquiera rosarme, trate de sujetarla por su brazo, pero fui un completo inútil. Sentí su aroma chocar contra todo mi cuerpo. Ese que tanto extraño todas las noches. Ese mismo que en mis sabanas ya no encuentro y extraño.

Y me quede ahí, parado. Mirando a la nada. Pensando solo en ella. En las noches que estuvimos juntos. En su cuerpo junto al mio, sudoroso. En su risa. En sus ojos marrones increíblemente sinceros.

**Pero les cuento señores que me asombra lo mucho que puede cambiar la mujer. **

**Ahora ella es la que se esconde entre las sombras y yo estoy aquí loco por volverla a ver. **

Y yo la perdí. Ya no me ama. En unas semanas, así como así, se olvido del supuesto amor que me tenía.

Mientras yo estoy como un muerto vivo, ella, sale, se divierte y vuelve con un tipo a su casa. Así de rápido. Maldición. Eso era realmente molesto. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes que teníamos una relación especial, que lo nuestro era para más.

Salí caminando sin rumbo. Vague por las calles. Choque mas de una vez con las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario a mí, pero yo no las veía, no me disculpaba, mi mirada estaba fija en el piso. Sentía vergüenza de mi mismo por ser tan idiota, asno y lento.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente, matándome en recuerdos, ahogándome en tristeza.

**Tendré que tomar el toro por las astas, en verdad no tengo tiempo que perder, esta vida no m tira buenas cartas, pero en otra vida espero volverla a ver.**

Pero hoy algo cambio. No voy a continuar así, no puedo, así no voy a ganar nada. Tengo que retomar mi vida. Llame al hospital para reincorporarme antes de finalizar las vacaciones y por suerte no hubo problemas.

Idee un plan de acción. Tenia que intentarlo una vez más.

Reconquistaría a Bella, la llenaría de flores, de bombones, de palabras de amor, de mensajes románticos y todo lo que se me ocurra.

No me dejaría ganar. Nunca renuncie, y eso no cambiaria ahora…

.

.

Aquí esta un mini fic. Que opinan ustedes, se me ocurrio, tratando de descansar del estudio. Es una canción. LOCO POR VOLVERLA A VER – DE LAS PASTILLAS DEL ABUELO. Capaz poco o nadie la conoce, si sos de Argentina, seguro que si. Solo espero que la historia les guste.

Que piensan de Edward? Y de Bells?

Quieren que haga una continuación. ¿O asi esta bien.?

COMENTEN!

BESOS ENORMES.


End file.
